A Little Pitchy
by Cat-soup-pie-hole
Summary: My OC Emma Main. This story follows Emma as she attends Barden University. She doesn't join any of the A Cappella groups on campus but is on the inside due to her roommate, her best friend, and the guy she just can't seem to get out of her head. Rated M for a reason: Underage Drinking, Probably the use of Mary Jane, sex hype. Don't like, Don't read. Comment & what not. (;
1. Donald Meets Emma

**Chapter 1, an Introduction to Donald's life. **

I'm 20 years old, and attending my Junior year of college at Barden University. My name is Donald and I'm majoring in music production. I'm one of the lead vocalists for the Treblemakers. Mostly because of my ability to beat box, rap, and sing. You could certainly say that I'm in my prime. I'm studying something I enjoy, going to the best parties, hooking up with the hottest girls, and performing, which is my only love at the moment.

Welcome week was upon us at school. All of the freshman, and the new transfer students would be moving into dorms and exploring campus. I live on campus in a dorm, with Bumper, a fellow treblemaker. We both think the same when it comes to simple living, and just hooking up. We have a system for when we need to use the room, and who's going to have to find another place to stay. It's all very specifically tailored to the bro code.

I was standing in the quad leaning against a tree, watching all of the freshmen with their over packed bags and their sad parents struggling to get into their rooms. I spotted several jocks, preps, nerds, and just about every stereotype in between. I turned to bumper, who stood next to me to see him staring in the direction of a taxi. I looked to where his eyes were fixated and saw a girl. She wasn't just any girl, she was tan, with long wavy hair that went past her perfect boobs. She was wearing short shorts and a white tank top that really made me appreciate women with perfect curves. It took pretty much everything I had not to drop my jaw. I wanted to talk to her; badly.

By the looks of his face, Bumper was also checking her out, and wanted her just as badly as I did. I decided I wasn't going to let him get to her. With one look at Bumper I said, "I'll be back." Then crossed the quad, right in her direction.

"Hi there. I'm a part of the welcoming committee, My name is Donald." I smiled and held out my hand. When she took it I kissed hers. She laughed.

"Right. The welcoming committee. Just say hi next time Donald." she slyly smiled. I held my hands up in defense. I was caught at my game.

"You're smart. I'm sorry, that was stupid."

"It's okay, you're cute." She smiled up at me. She said I was cute. Her eyes were so blue. She thinks I'm cute. Yes. I was basically half way in.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Emma. Sorry I'm kind of in a hurry but here, take my number, but don't ask me on a date. We can definitely hang out sometime though."

I stood there kind of speechless when she wrote the number down on a piece of paper and placed it into my hand. She was blunt, and she clearly knew I was very attracted to her. She was driving me crazy and I had only met her five minutes ago.

"I'll see you around, Donald." She smiled at me one last time then walked away.

If love were real, I'd say I fell hard at first sight.


	2. Activities

Emma POV.

I had only been at Barden for less than ten minutes and an attractive guy, Donald had approached me. I gave him my number, as I was too shocked to socialize at that moment and I wanted to get the best bed in my dorm. I was directed to my dorm hall by a member of the real welcoming committee and headed on my way. When I found the room I was almost too nervous to open the door.

My room was empty and my roommate Stacie was nowhere to be found. I picked my bed and started to unpack my essential items. Right after I had finished the door opened slowly.

"Emma?" a voice cooed. I turned to see a tall girl with long chocolatey brown hair and large brown eyes enter the room. She was grinning.

"Hi, I'm Stacie!" She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Hey, yeah I'm Emma, Thank god you're nice." I laughed a little.

We sat there for a minute getting to know each other and discussing our personal set of rules for the room. After a bit Stacie got a text and looked down at her phone.

"Um I'm going to go meet up with my friend Lillian and walk around at the activities fair. I'll see you later!" After saying that, Stacie excitedly left the room and I was left to plop onto my bed. After a minute I sat up and decided to check it out myself. This was my first year of college and I wanted to be involved in something. In high school I tried competitive cheerleading, as well as sideline my sophomore year. After that I focused on performing arts and became a part of the stage crew but focused on theatrical hair and makeup for my school's productions and continued with that my senior year. I was versatile and friendly enough so I put on some shoes and left the room.

At the fair I saw the cliché college kids. All of them. There were groups for everybody. DJ's which were actually Deaf Jews, Campus internships, Service groups, Drama groups, Swimming clubs (which included synchronized swimming), and more. While walking past a group that was supposedly training for triathlons, I saw two girls that had almost painful looking smiles on their faces.

"Hi would you be interested in trying out for our a cappella group?" The ginger asked.

"oh, um I don't know, I've never formally sang before."

"If you would like to, try outs are next month and we would love to see what you can do." The blond added.

"We're the Bellas. Last year we made it to the ICCAs, and we would love for you to help get us there again." The ginger grinned

"We'll see, It was nice to meet you guys." I smiled politely and walked in the other direction. Funnily enough I saw a group of guys singing 'Whip it' pretty enthusiastically. All A Cappella. Even better, I saw Donald in the center of the group. I was immediately intrigued and headed in their general direction. As they finished they were approached by two guys who quickly ended their conversation. I made it to the group as soon as they had finished matching a pitch.

"Wow, Impressive." I stated looking at all of them.

"Almost as impressive as your bodacious... bootay. Am I right?" The short funny looking guy said and held his hand out, receiving no high five.

"Oh, You're so revolting it's sad."

"You're just..."

"Bumper, stop." Donald said to Bumper before detaching himself from the rest of the group to speak with me.

"So you're like... hot stuff on campus?" I asked him

"To everybody who appreciates the performing arts." He responded so cooly.

"To me then." I confirmed.

"Don't tell me you were talked into joining the Bellas. Not a good idea." Donald told me.

"No worries, I don't sing I work behind the scenes. Theatrical makeup usually." I assured him.

"Rad."

"Tell me when you perform sometime, I want to come see."

"Oh yeah, Definitely. I'll see you around?" He asked

"Call me." I smiled slightly before walking away. Damn, I'm smooth.

…

College was just about what I expected it to be. I got lucky with my roomate. She liked to have a lot of sex but that meant she was very sociable and in turn, I was presented with several opportunities for um... "Social Gatherings" as well. The classes weren't horrible, I appreciate learning and want to know everything so school doesn't bother me. One of the best parts is my new best friend.

I met Benji in English 110. He sat next to me and even though he is certainly socially awkward, his quirks are funny, and Benji is probably the nicest guy I've ever met. I told him about my ongoing flirtation with Donald and he immediately jumped into a fascinating conversation about the Treblemakers and how they inspired him to learn to be a magician. We have been inseperable since I asked to borrow a pencil and received a fake wand instead.


	3. A Date With Donald?

**A/N: um, this is me trying to write about some action going down. Feel free to drink ya haterade, because it's probably awk. **

A month has gone by and as the day s go on all I hear from Benji has to do with his audition for the Treblemakers. I don't think I can endure another week of Kelly Clarkson's "Since You've Been Gone". It's slightly okay, but only because when Benji sings he sounds like an angel.

In other news, classes were going well and all of my professors were tolerable. Stacie was... friendly and I was locked out of my room for a few hours a few nights a week. It was okay again, because Benji let me visit whenever it pleased me. Jesse was a riot, but sometimes he wouldn't shut up about some girl he works with at the radio shack, and his boss that sounds like a british god or something with a six pack and sexy tattoos.

I guess you could say Donald and I were talking. We have plans to hang out tonight, and I was on my way to the Treble house. The outside looked rough and I had no idea why donald told me to bring a swim suit. As soon as I walked inside I located a hot tub and laughed aloud.

"Donald?" I called into the house that appeared to be empty. Nobody answered so I walked toward the hot tub and felt the water.

Donald snuck up behind me and I jumped.

"Nice to see you here." Donald spoke into my ear. His hand was on my back and I shivered, then turned around to look up at his tall frame.

"Nice place. How the hell did you get a hot tub in here?" I asked.

"It was here before I was" He grinned, "I just know it's nice to have one."

"mm. I'll definitely try it out later." I nodded, "So, what's your plan?"

"My plan?" Donald asked.

"You have to have a plan. How are you going to woo me?" I smirked.

"hmm.." He placed his arms on either side of my waist and stood arms length away as if he were observing me, "First we'll make some popcorn, watch a really good movie, then we can listen to some really good music and sit in the hot tub and talk about life." He grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. He had perfect teeth.

"That sounds perfect." I responded. Donald grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen.

"I bought some popcorn stuff, I figured it'd be more fun then just the bags of popcorn." He said as he pulled out a bag of kernels and some cooking oil.

"ooh, this is exciting wow." I exclaimed, "I haven't done this in years."

"Good, because I never have." He replied matter of factly.

"I've got this. Where are your pans and stuff?" I asked. Donald pointed to a cupboard and I found the correct pan, then headed over to the stove and got to work. Donald stood behind me and watched.

"I need a cover"

"Getting a cover"

"I need a bowl"

"Getting a bowl"

Donald handed me a bowl sized for cereal.

"I need a bigger bowl"

"Whoops" He traded the small bowl for a large mixing bowl.

"Perfect."

We finished popping the popcorn and transferred it from the pan into the bowl.

"Season this" I said while handing it to Donald and without really thinking, I started washing our dishes. By the time Donald had finished seasoning the popcorn I was almost done with dishes.

"So you'll marry me right?" Donald asked.

"Well only if we can get our own place... with a separate room just for a hot tub and pool."

"mm. Sounds perfect, can we get a dog too?" He asked.

"If we can get a cat." I responded. Donald took the popcorn into the other room and sat on the couch. He motioned for me to sit next to him and I gladly obliged. We were sitting there for a minute, just eating popcorn and I said, "You know what?"

"What?"

"This is probably the best movie I have ever seen" I replied.

Donald jumped up and muttered something under his breath. I giggled.

"Do you like singing? You said you appreciated performing arts or something so we're watching this. It's my favorite move." He spoke as he set the disk into the player and returned to the couch. I saw the menu screen and got excited.

"Across the Universe! This is the best movie!" I exclaimed.

Not even ten minutes into the movie he pulled the "I'm cold" card, and we were snuggling. Somehow we managed to spoon on the couch and Donald started tickling my neck with his facial hair. I turned around so I was facing him.

"I will shave you."

"What?"

"What?" I shook my head.

"You're probably the most adorable person I've ever met." Donald said looking at me. I blushed and looked down. Donald lifted one of his hands to my chin and slowly leaned in. I eagerly returned the favor and kissed him back. His glasses were obnoxious. I pulled away and lifted them off of his face. Almost before I realized what was happening we were full on making out.

"mmm you're a good kisser." I said

"I've heard I'm good at other things too." he spoke, and I grinned before pulling him closer to me. Before anything exciting could happen we were bombarded.

"DONALDDDDDDDDDDDDDD WHADDDUP!" Somebody yelled from across the house. Donald tore his body away from mine and groaned. I fixed my shirt and hair, then returned Donald's glasses just before the guy with the voice walked into the room. It was mr. repulsive and his curly headed friend that carries around a unicycle.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt." Bumper said and snickered. Bastard wasn't sorry.

"popcorn?" I motioned to the bowl we barely touched. They declined. I checked the time on my phone.

"hmmm, I better get going. Walk me out?" I spoke to Donald who stayed silent. He nodded and led me out to the front door. He pulled me in for a hug.

"to be continued?" I spoke into his ear. He was grinning. I turned to leave but Donald pulled me back in for another kiss.

"Bye"


	4. The Liquor Store

As soon as I returned from Donald's, I received a text from Benji asking what I was up to, so I told him to meet me at my dorm room. Stacie was out with her friend from back home. Somehow Benji and I made it to my room at the same time and I fell onto my bed.

"Benjamin Applebottom, I'm in love." I spoke as I stared into the souless ceiling.

"Really? Ineresting." He replied taking a seat next to me. I looked at him and he was staring with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not, I like him though... like if he proves he is the perfect person he has the potential to be then I might"

"I see."

"At least he's fucking gorgeous." I exclaimed.

"yup, like chocolate." He attempted to agree. I threw my pillow at Benji and giggled.

"He wears a lot of plaid" Benji observed.

"I like Plaid" I responded. Benji turned his gaze toward me slowly and said with the most serious stature: "plaid on plaid on plaid on plaid" I laughed again.

…...

It was finally time for Benji to audition for the Treblemakers. He has been waiting to do this for years, and I wasn't going to miss what was basically the biggest moment in his life. After lending Stacie my white lace shirt, and putting on something to make myself attractive, we all exited my dorm room and went on our way to the auditorium. The two guys running the auditions had us sit in the audience to give us a speech. I wasn't listening much.

"If you think you can sing and dance your way through any social issue, or confused sexuality... That's high school. This shit, is real life!" I chuckled and turned to Benji

"Sounds like Glee" I whispered to him. Benji laughed too.

The one named Justin shot a glare in my direction. I smiled sweetly back at him and winked. He blushed.

"Charming" Benji whispered.

"Okay. Now we've prepped you. You'll wait back stage for your turn to sing, exit over there, and groups that are interested in you will contact you before six tonight. Everybody, go!" Justin spoke to the group of hopefuls, and me. I followed Benji and Stacie back stage. Somehow Benji ended up at the back of the line, but his roommate Jesse was right in front of him so they both had company. I snuck away and took a peek at the four A Capella groups. I caught Donald's eye and waved. He smiled back at me.

The auditions were great. Some were absolutely hilarious, and many were surprising. Fat Amy being hilarious, Jesse and Benji were great, and Stacie was... interesting. It was entertaining to say the least. Benji, Stacie, and I were watching the auditions from the audience and right as they were coming to a close another girl appeared from what seemed like nowhere.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." She said walking to the front of the stage.

"It's okay, you can sing anything you want" Chloe assured her. Becca grabbed a cup and used it to sing her song. It was artsy and catchy, and her voice was one of the best I've heard that day. Not including Benji and Jesse of course. Speaking of the devil, Benji hit my arm repeatedly and whispered, "That's the girl Jesse likes! He works with her!"

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah, her dad teaches comparative literature here. She's in my intro to philosophy class." I whispered in reply. She was pretty, without looking like she cared too much. From where I was sitting I could see Jesse peeking at her from backstage. Adorable.

Speaking of peeking (ha!) I looked over at where Donald was sitting with the rest of the Treble Makers. He caught my eye and motioned for me to come over to him.

"Hey guys," I spoke at my normal volume since the auditions had actually came to a close, "I'll see you later I'm going to go say hi to Donald" Benji and Stacie said their goodbyes and everybody in the auditorium began to disperse. I walked toward Donald, and he met me halfway in one of the aisles.

"Hey" I smiled up at him.

"Hey, so I have to run some errands for the initiation party tonight... do you want to come with me?" He spoke with his hands in his pockets and looked reserved like I was going to say 'Absolutely not' or something along those lines. Of course I want to go!

"Yeah, sure. When do you want to go?" I asked, excited about being alone with him again.

"right now" he said, then led me out of the auditorium and into his car.

"What'd you think of the auditions?" Donald asked.

"They were... entertaining," we both laughed, "I thought Benji and Jesse were really great. So was Becca. The cups thing was cool."

"That girl Sacie was also... interesting." Donald observed. I laughed again.

"Yeah, she's my roommate."

"No way! Does she sing like that in your room?" Donald asked excitedly.

"She practices in the mirror.." I responded. Donald was almost brought to tears from laughing so hard, which caused me to join in.

"It's not that funny," I said. Donald gave me a look. "Okay, it's pretty funny. Minus the dramatics she can sing." she was nice, so I had to stick up for her somewhere.

"I'll give you that. ,She can almost get away with it because she's good looking." Donald observed. Very true.

Soon after, we arrived at a liquor store in a pretty deserted part of town. It looked ran down and kind of sketchy.

"are you even twenty one?" I asked as we headed toward the door.

"Nope, twenty but for all this guy knows I'm my brother, and I'm Twenty three, we're cool." Donald winked.

The man behind the counter was probably in his sixties. He greeted Donald cheerily by what I assumed was his brother's name. Donald had me help him carry what felt like a literal ton of alcohol to the counter. Donald introduced me as we paid for the drinks.

"This is my friend Emma, she goes to University with me" Donald spoke to the man.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said politely. He said hello

Our total was outrageous, but Donald whipped out a wad of cash like it was no biggie.

"Dang playa, where did that come from?" I joked

"All of the a capella groups on campus pool together money for booze for this party tonight." Donald responded.

"So it's kind of a big deal?" I asked, now curious.

"Yeah. It's tradition." he shrugged.

*****I broke off this chapter randomly because my computer was malfunctioning when i wrote it and the next chapter continues where this one leaves off*****


	5. The Water Bed

**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry the last chapter was cut off randomly, My computer occasionally does this thing where it likes to screw me over and not let me type. Anywho, not like you care or anything but I just got back from band camp yesterday and have finished the next chapter. Just a slight warning it gets a little heated. (; Also my story is going to continue with underage alcohol use and probably some marijuanas but idk yet. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter! **

"So who is going to be put into the Treble makers?" I asked as we placed the alcohol on the backseat of his car.

"well, If I told you..." He trailed off

"You'd have to kill me. Got it." I finished for him, "But just putting my word in, Benji may come off a bit strange but he is very sweet, and very dedicated to the Treble Makers... and you heard him today. Like an angel." I smiled, like I was trying to sell Benji to Donald. He chuckled.

"I was already planning on voting for him, don't worry. The kid can sing, I know it's just that Bumper does not like him at all. So if there's a tie of votes, Bumper is the tie breaker because he holds the pitch pipe." Donald spoke, and I almost followed along completely.

"He holds the pitch pipe?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yeah. It's kind of Barden Tradition... Whoever holds the pitch pipe calls the shots. They're considered the alpha and make all the important and final decisions. They also literally hold the pitch pipe when we perform onstage." Donald said, clearing everything up.

"hmm. So there is a good chance Benji won't make it into the Treble Makers when Bumper is there. That blows." I frowned.

"Hey, don't feel bad. He'll get another shot" Donald spoke and kind of reached over and touched my lips. My stomach knotted, then exploded, then melted, and did everything else in between.

"Yeah. He'll be fine." I assured myself aloud. "You better still vote for him."

Donald laughed and pulled into his parking spot by the Treble house or whatever they called it.

"You're such a nice person. Really, you are." He complimented me and my stomach did the complicated malfunctioning thing again.

"Thanks," I said, then glanced into the back seat, "Are you just saying that so I'll help you carry that upstairs?"

"nope, it can stay in here. You can come in if you want though" He offered. My stomach again.

"Yeah, sure." I spoke calmly. Maybe he wants to show me his room. Maybe we'll continue where we left off. Maybe I don't want to do that, or go much farther. Maybe he doesn't have feelings for me... this isn't high school after all he probably just wants in my pants, but maybe that's all I really want.

We reached the inside of the house.

"HELLOOOOOOO" Donald yelled to the rooms. There was no reply.

"Hm. Everybody must be out." He observed.

"So do you stay here?" I asked. Well, I need a glass of water.

"yeah my room is upstairs. I have a water bed." Well Donald, that wasn't suggestive.

"No way!" I quickly located the stairs and ran up them. Donald was lagging behind.

"First door on the left!" He shouted from halfway down the steps.

I entered his room and dove onto the bed.

"Oh my god. I'm kicking you out and moving in. But I feel like it's going to pop." I said to Donald as he walked into the room.

"I'll throw you out with the trash" he joked, "Scooch"

I moved over slightly. He stretched out next to me.

"I can change the temperature of the water so it's cooler in the summer and warm in the winter." He spoke, staring at the ceiling. I was kind of staring at him.

"Are those prescription?" I asked, referring to his glasses.

"I've got a pair of fun glasses. I've seen several women above the age of retirement with the same ones." I said. Donald laughed.

"Very nice." his eyes met mine.

"I like your glasses." I said quietly. Then there was that special moment. My stomach was dying and resurrecting itself as Donald his face in toward mine ever so slowly. Not wanting to wait any longer, I eagerly met him the rest of the way. Our kiss started slow, soft, searching. It slowly gained speed, and eagerness coming from the both of us. I maneuvered my body, so it was straddling his, and his hands made their way up my shirt, then snatched it away from my body. He flipped us around so I was beneath him, the only sound besides our panting and the smacking of our lips being the loud sloshing of the water bed.

Donald took his shirt off and looked at me for a second. I took that opportunity to run my hands across his chest, to take everything in, then I reached both hands around his head and pulled him closer to continue kissing me. Soon his kisses left my mouth and trailed my jawline, and onto my neck. He kissed one spot just below my ear that caused me to moan out in pleasure. His kisses then continued lower down my body. Onto my chest, all around my stomach, which had stopped exploding, and lower to trace the waistline of my pants.

"Shit." I said breathlessly, trying to unbutton them as quickly as possible. The button was of course... stuck.

"shit shit help" I was flustered, and frantic.

"shhh. Here" Donald saved the day and removed my pants, leaving me in just my underwear. Just when I thought Donald was going to go down on me, his kisses reversed and he returned to kissing me on the mouth. His hand was on my inner thigh, right around the edge of my underwear, touching me everywhere but where I craved. We stopped kissing, Donald was now just watching me suffer.

"You're a fucking tease." I hissed. Donald chuckled.

" I like watching you," he whispered in my ear.

"Please." I asked. I didn't know how much longer I could endure. Donald answered with silence.

"You're driving me crazy." I spoke with my eyes closed and with heavy breathing. I didn't even like hands stuff that much but the anticipation was about to kill me.

"You'll survive" He grinned evilly. He straddled me again. Donald opened his mouth to say something just as somebody banged on the door.

I screamed, Donald yelled, and we both jumped about fifty feet in the air.

"What the fuck who is it?!" Donald yelled

"IT'S BUMPER HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE IT'S TIME TO VOTE YOU BROWN SON OF A BITCH!"

"DAMN IT BUMPER I'M BUSY!" Donald shouted back.

"Donald, unless you have a girl in there at least halfway nude, I'm not leaving." Bumper spoke from the other side of the door.

"Bumper, you need to get the fuck out of here Now." I yelled at Bumper through the door.

"Oh shit! Okay! Hurry up!" Bumper replied, laughing, then walked away from the door.

"Donald has a girl in his room, they're getting it on!" I could here Bumper yelling from the steps.

I hate him.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Any predictions about what is going to happen? Comment, review, and whatever else. Only positive comments and constructive criticism please! I would enjoy feedback, and suggestions, but don't leave a comment if you're doing it for the act of being mean. **

**Thanks for reading, adding this to your favorites, and subscribing to this story! **

**Love you guys! **

**Stay Gold,**

**-Shana**


	6. A ccaInitiation

**A/N: Give me some feedback so I know what you like and what to fix and what not or i'll find you. JK. Anywhoo, this one isssssssssss: **

**Donald's POV. **

Bumper is one of the most inconsiderate, rude, and annoying people I know, also one of my best friends. After yet another interruption from him Emma and I ceased our 'activities' and put our clothes back on.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot the guys would be coming back soon." I spoke buttoning my shirt.

"It's fine. I'm supposed to go to Benji's and watch his new magic trick or something." Emma replied. She was putting her pants back on, still in a minimal amount of clothing, I hate Bumper.

"No hanky panky without me" I tried to joke, but of course it just sounded weird. Emma still laughed, probably just because she's nice. And perfect. Fuck.

"I wasn't planning on it" She said.

We exited my room and headed downstairs past the couch where every member of the Treblemakers was sitting.

"Hey guys." Emma said as she walked past them toward the exit. They all just stared awkwardly. I followed Emma to the door and outside.

"So.. to be continued?" I asked. Emma grinned and took me by surprise by grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me in for another heated kiss. She pulled away slightly.

"I hope so."

"I like spending time with you" I blurted out, and if I visibly blushed my face would've been beet red.

"So you don't just want in my pants?" She said it like that's all that guys ever wanted.

"I mean you're insanely hot, and a fantastic kisser" I started.

"But?" she raised her eyebrows

"You're something else." I finished. She smiled again.

"I'll see you later, Donald." Just like that she was gone again. I returned to the house and flopped on the couch next to Unicycle.

"well she's clearly hotter than satan's ballsack." Bumper spoke the obvious.

"Clearly. I should take this time to thank you again for interrupting us again." I replied, angrily.

"Woah tiger, vote time." He chuckled.

First we looked through the list of every guy that auditioned, next to their pictures. Then we nominated the ones we wanted to vote for. It was between Benji, Jesse, some guy named Dave, and the guy that looks like Jesse. Everybody then made two votes. Dave was voted out. We had Benji and Jesse's 'twin' at a tie, and Jesse had the most votes.

"Okay, I think we should have Benji in the group the kid sings like an angel." I spoke up.

"I think not. The kid freaks me out and I can feel every fiber of my being cringe from his weirdness." Bumper replied.

"That's personal, it's not fair. He can help us." I shot back.

"We only need two members. They don't really matter. Jesse can also sing quite angelically, so really our other member's singing abilities don't mean much." Bumper replied. Ouch.

"We're only as strong as our weakest link" I said

"Okay Buddha. I have the pitch pipe and I say no to Benji. The other guy is killer on vocal percussion anyway." Bumper finished.

"Alright, yeah. "

…

"...Who's in Treble" Bumper said removing the covers from the heads of our two newest members.

"Classic pun" I said, and took a sip of my drink. Bumper gave the guys the basic speech about the treblemakers. What we're about. Etc. etc. After that we played a drinking game with the newbies where they had to drink every time they answered a question about A Cappella, singing, or general music wrong. We all headed out to the initiation party and I was a bit buzzed myself.

There were several fresh faces. Many of them were attractive women. Emma crossed my mind then I had some more drinks and then I lost all focus. I'm sexually frustrated, and in need of some action. After talking with Bumper for a while about our usual nonsense, he pushed me away as fat amy approached him. I rejoined the rest of the groups where everybody was dancing together. almost as soon as I had arrived some girl attached herself to me. I wasn't complaining. We danced for a few songs, making a lot of friction.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked, hoping she was as drunk as I was so I didn't seem a fool.

"sure. My name is Cory"

"Donald" I replied, and led Cory to the drink table.

"You're cute."

**Emma POV**

Everybody I wanted to spend time with, besides Benji, was now at the A Cappella initiation party. I tried calling Benji to see if he wanted to go to Insomnia Cookies or get some late night Steak and Shake or something, but he never answered. The boredom was killing me, and everybody in my hall was pretty quiet, so I grabbed my things and headed toward Benji's room.

I turned the door handle, and it was unlocked. The lights were off, except for Benji's table lamp. He was lying in bed, with the window open. You could hear the A Capella groups in the empty pool from Benji and Jesse's room.

"Benjamin Applebottom!" I yelled and he jumped about 50 feet in the air.

"Hey." He looked somber. He was pulling handkerchiefs from his sleeve.

"Snap out of it. You have more than one chance to be a Treble Maker. This isn't the end of the world." I assured him.

"It feels like it. I suck. I can't sing." He said, defeated.

"Stop," I sat next to him, "You had the best voice by far. I was talking to Donald about auditions earlier... it's because Bumper has something against you. I'm sorry"

"I don't know if that's better or worse!" He exclaimed hiding his face in my shoulder.

"well, let's get out of here. Come on. Do you want cookies or food? A Den Pop? I'll buy"


End file.
